The Next Generation
by Raiinbow.Candii
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the couples of Naruto had kids? Here's your answer! Warning: Contains TWO Crack-Parings! HinaNaru, ShikaOC, KibaIno, SasuTema, and NejiTen! More stories coming up!
1. The Uzumaki's: Believe It!

**Name:** Richi Uzumaki

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Shikamaru Nara

**Teammates:** Ambrie Nara and Rieko Uchiha

**Hair:** Black, bangs spiked up

**Eyes:** Lavender white

**Appearance:** Leaf Village headband tied around forehead proudly, scar on left cheek

**Likes:** Ramen, little sister, Ambrie

**Dislikes:** Messing up around Ambrie

**Hobbies:** Keeping Frostie out of trouble

**Other Information:** Richi is the oldest son of Hinata and Naruto, frankly, that kind of makes him the more 'mature' one but that only means that; being the first born and all; he is EXACTLY like Naruto. Like his sister, Richi hates Haruno Sakura for trying to steal away Naruto from Hinata so she can have the title of Uzumaki Wife. This means free stuff and scandal affairs, which is exactly what she's doing till this day. He's outgoing and really in love with Ambrie. Ambrie is the oldest daughter of Shikamaru and has apparently caught Richi's eyes. He's jealous of his sister for being so strong and having the Kyuubi inside of her, okay well maybe he's jealous that she's so close to Ambrie but you get the point.

* * *

**Name:** Reno Uzumaki

**Age:** 15

**Sensei:** Hinata Uzumaki

**Teammates:** Esin Hyuuga and Rila Inuzuka

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Lavender White

**Appearance:** Leaf Village headband tied around eyes, fanged like teeth

**Likes:** Ramen, little sister (AKA 'Little Squirt')

**Dislikes:** Mother's cleanliness ways

**Hobbies:** Laughing at younger sister's screw ups

**Other Information: **Reno's a 'charming' young lad who would rather be laughing at his younger sister then be on a date with the most beautiful girl in the village. At least he wants to spend time with his family, that's a win, win right? Well, continuing on. Reno's not old fashioned and can never be to save his life, some say he's just as mean as he is a heartthrob. Yes, you heard right. Reno Uzumaki, son to Naruto and Hinata, is the heartthrob of his village, which causes some cross fighting against the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's. Well, at least they're fighting over something that's really important right?

* * *

**Name:** Frostie Uzumaki

**Age:** 12

**Rank:** Genin

**Sensei:** Tenten Hyuuga

**Teammates:** Isamashii Uchiha and Ando Nara

**Hair:** Straight light blue hair with shades of white, reaches past shoulders

**Eyes:** Ice blue

**Appearance:** Two whisker marks on each cheek, fang like teeth, headband tied around neck

**Likes:** Ramen, training, sleeping

**Dislikes:** No ramen

**Hobbies:** Measuring how much she hangs upside down on each tree

**Other Information:** Frostie is the middle-aged daughter of Hinata and Naruto, though her eyes didn't inherit the Byakugan and her hair doesn't resemble any of the two parents'. She's crazy and loves to hang around people younger or older than her, she tends to be everyone's best friend and not know it. She inherits Naruto's whisker marks which sadly has something to do with the Kyuubi. As a thank you gift, Kyuubi had sent part of his soul to Frostie because she was Naruto's first baby girl. Kyuubi thought over sending his soul to Frostie's oldest brother but then thought against it. Frostie has no knowledge of the Kyuubi's soul so she has no clue why everyone starts pointing and whispering when she's around. Like Hinata, she tends to be shy around people who are her parents' age and tends to poke her index fingers together when completely nervous. She tends to act pissed towards the Haruno Beauty of the village, Sakura. She knows all to well that Sakura just wants the Uzumaki fortune only to have a scandal affair with someone else.

* * *

**Name:** Nero

**Age:** 9

**Rank:** Academy student

**Sensei:** Iruka-Sensei

**Teammates:** None

**Hair:** Blonde white black tips

**Eyes:** One lavender white, other ocean blue

**Appearance:** Fang like teeth

**Likes:** Ramen, pranks

**Dislikes:** Authority

**Hobbies:** Pulling pranks on the Kage's that come visit

**Other Information:** Nero's your typical boy who talks his twin into doing many pranks on the Kage's that comes visit which always is the Kazekage. At this, his father ends up hanging upside down on the ceiling tied by sand. Nero hasn't taken any interest in any girls because he thinks they'll just mess up his good time. Nero has strangely one eyes Byakugan and the other eye blue. Many think he's a demon for having the two eyes but he thinks it's cool that he's different from everyone else. Well, his twin is the same but you get my point.

* * *

**Name:** Niro

**Age:** 9

**Rank:** Academy student

**Sensei:** Iruka-Sensei

**Teammates:** None

**Hair:** Black with blonde tips

**Eyes:** One ocean blue, other lavender white

**Appearance:** Fang like teeth

**Likes:** Ramen, making good impressions

**Dislikes:** Authority, Haruno Sakura

**Hobbies:** Pulling pranks on the Kage's that come visit

**Other Information:** Niro is nothing like Nero, sure they're twins and look the same but there's a difference in their attitude. For one thing, Niro hates pulling pranks on the Kage's because that means he ruins a good impression he wants to make to them. Another is that he's kinder, sweeter, and nicer to girls around. Many girls want him but can't, knowing he's not looking into a long-term relationship. Niro too has the same eyes as Nero and this caused the infamous eyes to go spoken of. He, sometimes, likes being different but this is just ridiculous!

* * *

**Name:** Hinata Uzumaki

**Age:** 31

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Kurenai Sarutobi

**Teammates:** Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame

**Current Students:** Reno Uzumaki, Rila Inuzuka, and Esin Hyuuga

**Hair:** Violet, black, reaches waist

**Eyes:** Lavender white

**Appearance:** Byakugan eyes, Leaf headband tied around neck

**Likes:** Family, ramen

**Dislikes:** Sakura's intentions

**Hobbies:** Cleaning up children

**Other Information:** Hinata, daughter to Hiashi Hyuuga, was shy and timid when she was a genin. She had a huge crush on Naruto for as long as she could remember but her father didn't approve of him back then. Soon after having an affair with him behind her father's back, Hinata soon found out she was pregnant with her very first son. Breaking the news to her father, he seemed calm and collected about it then warned Naruto that if he ever left Hinata that he would regret it. Soon after getting married, Hinata was named the Uzumaki's wife AKA the Hokage's wife. She then discovered of Sakura's intentions of breaking the Uzumaki's apart so she can have all the fame and glory that Hinata didn't want. Hinata had gotten her father to watch over the Haruno to make sure nothing ever happens to her family. Still, even with Sakura's plans, Hinata's grown to love all her children and has a living for embarrassing Reno in front of his team.

* * *

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 32

**Rank:** Hokage

**Sensei:** Kakashi Hatake

**Teammates:** Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

**Current Students:** None

**Hair:** Blonde, spiked up

**Eyes:** Ocean blue

**Appearance:** Three whisker marks on each cheek, Leaf headband tied around forehead

**Likes:** Ramen, daughter

**Dislikes:** Sakura's evil ways

**Hobbies:** Eating ramen with his children

**Other Information:** Naruto, son to the 4th Hokage, was always the hyper active blonde the whole village came to love even though he had a demon sealed inside of him. Once he had found out about Hinata's crush for him, Naruto had asked her briefly to be his girlfriend. Of course she accepted but one thing was, her father didn't approve of him. Naruto then had a life changing idea of him and Hinata to have an affair behind Hiashi's back, this worked until he had found out he had gotten the girl pregnant. Being comforted, strangely, by Sasuke; his long time rival and best friend; Naruto decided it was time to buck up and be a man (Actually Sasuke told him that, he just repeated it). After having his first son whom he named Richi, Naruto soon found out that Sakura wanted to be more than just friends. He told Sasuke to watch her for him, since he was too busy with Hokage stuff and his children. He didn't want that pink haired girl to ruin his family that he…worked so hard to gain, and wasn't about to start now.


	2. The Hyuuga's: Hn

**Name: **Esin Hyuuga

**Age: **15

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Sensei: **Tenten Hyuuga

**Teammates: **Rila Inuzuka and Reno Uzumaki

**Hair: **Brown, spiked up

**Eyes:** Lavender white

**Appearance: **Cage seal on forehead covered by Leaf village headband

**Likes: **Training

**Dislikes: **Being annoyed

**Hobbies:** Training

**Other Information: **Esin is the only child of both Tenten and Neji Hyuuga, he tends to be the brains of his team only because Reno won't do it and Rila is to occupied with something else nearly everyday of her life. No matter what he did, it always impressed his parents a little or a lot. He is cursed with the caged bird curse seal that his father had, just because he was the member of the Branch House. He is awfully curious of Nero, Niro, and Frostie's strange eyes because they just seem so different than their parents. He had activated the Byakugan and was able to render the Gentle Fist stance at a very young age.

* * *

**Name: **Tenten Hyuuga

**Age: **31

**Rank: **Jounin

**Sensei: **Matio Gai

**Students:** Isamashii Uchiha, Frostie Uzumaki, and Ando Nara

**Teammates:** Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee

**Hair: ** Brown tied in two buns

**Eyes: **Brown

**Likes: **Sharp things

**Dislikes: **Party poopers

**Hobbies: **Teaching her students

**Other Information: **Tenten is the wife of Neji Hyuuga and mother of Esin Hyuuga, though she wants a daughter, Tenten is expecting a baby boy in a few more months. Tenten always had a love of sharp things that she can throw or pierce into other soft things, a sharp things addict. She never thought that she would fall head over heels for the cold hearted Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga fortune, but she did and always will be. She hates Sakura for the same reason that everyone else does; she wants to break up the Uzumaki's! Who wouldn't hate her?

* * *

**Name: **Neji Hyuuga

**Age:** 32

**Rank: **ANBU

**Status:** Leader

**Sensei: **Matio Gai

**Teammates: **Tenten Kunai and Rock Lee

**Hair: **Brown, reaches waist, tied in low ponytail

**Eyes: **Lavender white

**Likes: **Training

**Dislikes: **Being made fun of

**Hobbies: **Training

**Other Information: **Neji Hyuuga is the husband of Tenten Hyuuga and father of Esin Hyuuga, he is also the heir to the Hyuuga fortune. He was from the Branch House and also has the curse seal on his forehead that he covers up with his headband. He had joined the WGOSBIBUN club, more like forced. The WGOSBIBUN is stood for the 'We Got Out Senses Beaten Into By Uzumaki Naruto', the club was invented by Tsunade but moving on. Neji would have wanted the fortune to be handed to Hinata but he knew he couldn't go against orders from his uncle. He also questions the bloodline that Niro, Nero and Frostie has in their eyes. It just seems unnatural to him.


	3. The Inuzuka's: Oh Yeah!

**Name: **Rikka Inuzuka

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Temari Uchiha

**Teammates:** Rila Inuzuka

**Hair:** Wild brown with yellow streaks

**Eyes:** Brown

**Appearance:** Leaf headband tied around forehead

**Likes:** Her dog Lita, Frostie

**Dislikes:** Reiko's weirdness around her

**Hobbies:** Going crazy with Frostie

**Other Information:** Rikka, oldest daughter to Kiba and Ino Inuzuka, was born the strongest of her clan. She had asked Temari to make her, her apprentice and she gladly accepted. At this, her little sister wanted the same thing and had asked Temari the same, again, Temari accepted. The two only daughters of Ino were happy being teammates but sometimes they would fight over the stupidest things. Though, the two were really best friends. Frostie became one of Rikka's closest friends; who wouldn't be? They would be together with Shieko, going crazy or just chilling with Lita with them. She absolutely hates Reiko's ways towards her, he would stutter and blush and it drives her insane. He really needs to tell her what's up. Rikka also got Lita when she was first born and the two were together ever since.

* * *

**Name:** Rila Inuzuka

**Age:** 15

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Sensei:** Hinata Uzumaki

**Teammates:** Esin Hyuuga and Reno Uzumaki

**Hair:** Spiked up blonde hair with brown bangs

**Eyes:** Blue

**Appearance:** Leaf headband tied around shoulder

**Likes:** Her dog Tila

**Dislikes:** Boys

**Hobbies:** Going crazy

**Other Information:** Rila, last born of Kiba and Ino, was always jealous of Rikka's strength and always wanted to be like her. Hearing that Rikka was Temari's new apprentice, Rila wanted the same and had asked Temari as well. The two sisters became closer as they trained together and studied together, though they would always fight over Frostie jokingly. Tila is Rikka's dog that is always with her no matter what; through good times and bad Tila is always there to comfort Rikka when she's down and yip around when she's up. Needless to say, Tila and Rikka are best friends for life and nothing, I mean nothing, can never ever change that fact.

* * *

**Name: **Ino Inuzuka

**Age:** 31

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Asuma Sarutobi

**Teammates:** Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi

**Students:** None

**Hair:** Blonde, waist-length

**Eyes:** Sky blue

**Likes:** Her family

**Dislikes:** Messy house

**Hobbies:** Cleaning up daughters

**Other Information:** Being put on the same team as the Nara and Akimichi, Ino had managed to gain a close bond between the two. The three were known as InoShikaCho, the Triple Team Takedown. Ino had began to grow feelings towards the Inuzuka boy ever since her team trained with his. Ino's specialty is Mind Transfer, she's currently teaching Rila the Mind Reader and Rikka the Mind Scanner. Though many people say she's having a secret affair with the Nara boy but she can set them straight with the Mind Scanner if she wanted, but she's too in love to do anything about it. She despises her old best friend, Sakura, for trying numerous times to steal Naruto from Hinata so she can have his fortune then have a scandal affair with someone else.

* * *

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Age:** 32

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Kurenai Sarutobi

**Teammates:** Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame

**Students:** None

**Hair:** Messy brown

**Eyes:** Wild brown

**Likes:** Family

**Dislikes:** Haruno Sakura

**Hobbies:** Messing around with daughters and Hokage

**Other Information:** Kiba's your average crazy and wild boy who is always caught in a middle of something that he did or did not do, either way he gets BUSTED. He grown to crush on the second beauty of Konoha in his days as a genin, Yamanaka Ino. Though he never expected her to say yes to his request to date her. His best friend, other than Naruto, is his dog/teammate Akamaru. Both are always near each other, like Tila and Lita, Akamaru is always by Kiba's side no matter what. Kiba absolutely hates Sakura for her evil ways of trying to sleep with Sasuke, him, Shikamaru, and Naruto. He feels deeply sorry for Hinata, that she has to deal with her bitchy ways.


	4. The Nara's: Yawn

**Name:** Ambrie Nara

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Shikamaru Nara

**Teammates: **Richi Uzumaki and Reiko Uchiha

**Hair:** Brown, tied in high ponytail

**Eyes:** Dull brown

**Appearance:** Bandages on left shoulder, Leaf headband tied around right shoulder

**Likes:** Naps

**Dislikes:** Woken up from naps

**Hobbies: **Sleeping, napping, cloud watching

**Other Information: **Ambrie's the typical lazy kunoichi, also the daughter of both Shikamaru and Bianka Nara. She loves to cloud watch with her dad and brother but sometimes her good times are spoiled by Bianka, her rarely uptight mother who can be a joy in class sometimes. Ambrie has full knowledge of Richi's crush towards her and waits somewhat patiently for him to make a move, but it's just hard sometimes. Her favorite thing in the world is her pillow that was smuggled out of the Sound Village by her mother's aunt; it has more meaning than it smells like.

* * *

**Name: **Ando Nara

**Age: **12

**Rank:** Genin

**Sensei: **Tenten Hyuuga

**Teammates:** Frostie Uzumaki and Isamashii Uchiha

**Hair: **Brown, blonde highlights

**Eyes: **Brown

**Appearance: **Bandage on left cheek, Leaf headband tied around left shoulder

**Likes: **Naps, Frostie

**Dislikes: **Woken up from naps

**Hobbies: **Sleeping, napping, cloud watching

**Other Information:** Ando's the sensitive, charming, and sweet guy any girl would want but this guy's heart is stolen by non other than the village's Knucklehead The 2nd, Frostie. Ando never liked any competition with his crush, especially from Isamashii; his teammate whom would nearly do anything as long as it meant he could annoy the living hell out of Ando. Though Ando loves his mother a bit more than his father since Shikamaru's always out on an important mission that lasts two weeks or more. He loves cloud watching as much as the next guy but sometimes Ambrie makes that impossible since whenever she and him head off to the open fields to cloud watch, she wants to always start a conversation. Big sisters' are a pain.

* * *

**Name: **Bianka Nara

**Age: **30

**Rank: **Genin

**Sensei: **Unknown

**Teammates: **Unknown

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Likes: **Cloud watching

**Dislikes:** Family's daily naps

**Hobbies: **Cleaning up the house

**Other Information: **Bianka is a missing nin from Sunagakure and had regained citizenship from Konohagakure after giving a brief explanation. Bianka had immediately fell in love with the lazy shinobi ever since she had laid eyes on him. Talk about love at first sight. Nothing more is said about this young lady other than she has two kids and loves them very much.

* * *

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age: **32

**Rank: **Jounin

**Sensei: **Asuma Sarutobi

**Teammates: **Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi

**Hair: **Brown, tied in high ponytail

**Eyes: **Brown

**Likes: **Naps, sleeping, cloud watching

**Dislikes:** Woken up from naps, annoyance

**Hobbies: **Napping

**Other Information: **Shikamaru's your typical lazy shinobi that fell in love with Bianka ever since she had appeared in Konoha that one fateful day back when he was a Chuunin. Though his mind told him to ignore it while his head told him to go for it. Taking the chance, Shikamaru then asked out Bianka only to marry her a few years later. They had two kids, both whom he's very proud of indeed. Though he's teaching Ambrie the Shadow Strangle while he teaches Ando the Earth Shadow jutsu. He can honestly say he's never been happier in his life.


	5. The Uchiha's: Hn

**Name: **Reiko Uchiha

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Shikamaru Nara

**Teammates:** Richi Uzumaki and Ambrie Nara

**Hair:** Sandy blonde with black bangs

**Eyes:** Deep onyx

**Appearance:** Leaf headband tied around forehead, curse mark on right shoulder given by Orochimaru

**Likes:** Frostie's ways towards his father, Rikka

**Dislikes:** A prank gone too wrong (Nero and Niro)

**Hobbies:** Training

**Other Information:** Reiko, son to Sasuke and Temari, wasn't always the moody type and never liked to stay mad at someone for more than two weeks. He is nothing like Sasuke in attitude, but in appearance and grades he managed to succeed in. Reiko's dad hated the fact that Naruto's second son managed to become the Village Heartthrob but Reiko couldn't care less what girls think of him since his heart belonged to the Inuzuka's oldest daughter, Rikka. Though the girl never seemed to notice his love for her. At age five, Reiko had activated his Sharingan and managed to make his father proud. Though he always thought that his dad was being a little too harsh on his little sister who's still in the Academy. Reiko promised he would help his little sister pass so she can avoid lectures from Sasuke.

* * *

**Name: **Shieko Uchiha

**Age:** 17

**Rank:** ANBU

**Status: **Leader

**Teammates:** Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno

**Hair:** Sandy blonde

**Eyes:** Deep onyx

**Appearance:** Leaf headband tied around forehead, cheetah ANBU mask around back of head

**Likes:** Her best friend forever; Frostie, her annoying brothers

**Dislikes:** Boys' ways towards her

**Hobbies:** Training, hanging with Frostie

**Other Information:** Shieko is the gifted Uchiha girl, her father was very proud to hear that she had skipped Chuunin and Jounin to make it to ANBU. So proud that he kept rubbing it in Naruto's face, not annoyingly of course just teasingly. Shieko's best friend in the whole wide world is Frostie because they have so much in common. They are naturally best friends and can always be found near each other, plus they never fought ever since their third year in the Academy. Frostie can always go to Shieko for any girl advice, Shieko knows that. Shieko activated her Sharingan at age eight, which made her father a little upset that Reiko activated it sooner. But honestly, she couldn't care less.

* * *

**Name: **Isamashii Uchiha

**Age:** 12

**Rank:** Genin

**Sensei:** Tenten Hyuuga

**Teammates:** Frostie Uzumaki and Ando Nara

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Deep onyx

**Appearance:** Leaf headband tied around neck, light scar on left cheek

**Likes:** Making his dad proud

**Dislikes:** Father's ways towards little sister

**Hobbies:** Training

**Other Information:** Isamashii, second son of Sasuke and Temari, was always pressured to be like his two older siblings, well not as much as his little sister who still in the Academy. Isamashii had also promised he would help her deal with their dad so she wouldn't feel that pressured to train more and sleep less. Isamashii has potential to move up to ANBU like his big sister but the Hokage refused to do so, for Isamashii had no idea how it feels to work with a team and use teamwork. Until he can do that, the Hokage promised to move him up a rank. At this, Isamashii despised both the Hokage and Frostie. Soon he became to get over it and soon was the Hokage's favorite, while he was one of Frostie's best friend.

* * *

**Name: **Suany Uchiha

**Age:** 9

**Rank:** Academy student

**Sensei:** Iruka-Sensei

**Teammates:** None

**Hair:** Black with blonde streaks

**Eyes:** Deep onyx

**Appearance:** Scar on left shoulder

**Likes:** Making her dad proud

**Dislikes:** Being average in her classes

**Hobbies:** Training

**Other Information: **Suany, youngest daughter of both Sasuke and Temari, was the most pressured to do her best in classes and get perfect scores. She hates herself for having such average grades and the fact that her siblings would want to help her didn't make anything better in school. She tries her best but still reaches average no matter what, she hasn't even activated her Sharingan yet and that's worrying both Temari and Sasuke. Suany still tries her best but still can't impress her dad good enough, she thinks of leaving the life of a ninja so she can live like a normal girl. Alas, knowing her father would be upset she would be a disgrace to her whole clan.

* * *

**Name:** Temari Uchiha

**Age:** 31

**Rank:** ANBU

**Status:** Medical assistant

**Sensei:** Ibiki

**Teammates:** Gaara and Kankurou

**Students:** Rikka and Rila Inuzuka

**Hair:** Sandy blonde tied up in four ponytails

**Eyes:** Foam blue

**Appearance:** Oversize fan on her back

**Likes:** Parties, getting drunk

**Dislikes:** Fun ruined

**Hobbies:** Training with Shieko

**Other Information:** Daughter to the 4th Kazekage and older sister to both Gaara and Kankurou of the Sand, Temari had fallen in love with the lone Uchiha at first sight. Yeah, kind of cheesy right? Just the thought of him gave her butterflies and she couldn't help but tell him how she really felt. That was when she and Haruno Sakura had became worst enemies. Once being pregnant with her first son, Temari knew she couldn't hide it from Gaara; Kankurou was no worries since he knew from day one about their affair. It took some convincing but Gaara had given Sasuke his blessing to have the baby. Soon after Reiko's birth, Sasuke and Temari were soon to be wed with Naruto as the best man and Hinata as the maid of honor. Temari knows of Sakura's reasons to break up the Uzumaki family and had tried to stop her from day one, but Sakura always seemed one step ahead of her. Back up was needed and it was needed fast.

* * *

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Age:** 32

**Rank:** Jounin

**Sensei:** Kakashi Hatake

**Teammates:** Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno

**Students:** Not assigned yet

**Hair:** Black, spiked up in the back

**Eyes:** Deep onyx

**Appearance: **Sharingan eyes, curse mark on left shoulder

**Likes:** Oldest daughter's accomplishments

**Dislikes:** Average grades

**Hobbies:** None

**Other Information:** Sasuke grew up alone, lacking the presence of his parents and older brother. He grew to have a strong hatred for his brother ever since he had murdered the entire Uchiha clan. He never took any interest in any girls for they all annoyed the hell out of him, all except for three. Hinata Uzumaki, married to the dobe; Tenten Hyuuga, married to the Hyuuga; and Temari, not married. He chose wisely on Temari, she wasn't a fan girl or that annoying. Though he couldn't help but feel that something's going terribly wrong between the Uzumaki's and Sakura, he talked this over with his wife and brother-in-laws but they had no idea what she was after. Sasuke didn't want Naruto's, his best friend's, life to end up a tragic without his kids and wife; he vowed to stop Sakura no matter what.


End file.
